A typical router is a chassis-based system that includes a control module, which performs higher level management functions, and line cards, which provide the interface between the router and other network devices (i.e., servers, workstations, switches, other routers, etc.).
First generation switch/routers typically use a centralized architecture. In those switch/routers, forwarding decisions for traffic received on all of the line cards are made by a single central forwarding engine that resides in the control module. Some newer generation switch/routers use a distributed architecture. In such newer generation switch/routers, forwarding engines that exist at each line card can make forwarding decisions for traffic received on the line cards.
In the newer generation switch/routers, logging and tracing messages generated on each line cards are stored locally on the line cards. In order to view the logging and tracing messages, the user of the switch/router or network administrator has to access each line cards individually. Accessing each individual line card to retrieve information is tedious and time-consuming.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system that allows a user of a switch/router to view log messages generated by each line card in a convenient manner.